


Forty Days

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Series: Semishira Weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, SemiShira Weekend 2016, Skype, goshiki is mentioned too, third year!shirabu and college kid!semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: All Eita wants is to come home, but a birthday Skype call can suffice in the meantime.Semishira Weekend Day 1: Happy Birthday/Pocky Day





	

Eita can't help but be at least a little amused every time he sees Kenjirou's Skype name. He changes it around once every two weeks, and it's currently "Mr. Saltman", which suits him perfectly.

After smoothing his hair down and positioning himself just right in front of his laptop screen, he clicks on the accept call icon on his screen and waits for a few seconds before Kenjirou's face fills the screen.

"Oi." Eita smirks. "You're close."

"I am?" Kenjirou rolls his desk chair back a bit. “Is this better?”

“Yeah.” Eita nods. “It’s better.”

“Good.” Kenjirou looks into the camera with a miniscule smile. “Happy birthday, Semi-san.”

Eita tries to avoid a blush. “Thanks.” He pauses. “One thing.”

“Hm?” Kenjirou tilts his head to the side and blinks, and he looks so _cute_ like that. “What is  it?”

“All the honorifics are going to get in the way of... you know,  _ us _ .” Eita can’t look Kenjirou in the eye, and he hates how embarrassed he is. “Just call me Eita.”

“What?” Kenjirou starts blushing, too.  _ Thank goodness _ . “I can just do that?”

“Yeah.” Eita shrugs. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I’ll... keep that in mind.” Kenjirou frowns. “So how’s being nineteen?”

“Not that different than eighteen, if I’m completely honest about it.” Eita chuckles. “You’re actually the first person to wish me a happy birthday at all.” He pauses. “Well, except my mom, but that’s a given.”

“I beat Tendou?”

Eita nods. “I don’t know what he’s doing. I was expecting something from him this morning.”

“Does anyone ever know what he’s doing?”

"Not really."

"Ushijima-san probably does."

“True, but I doubt he knows everything,” Eita says. “Is everyone surviving?”

“You could say that.” Kenjirou closes his eyes and sighs. “Goshiki’s getting on my nerves a lot more now that it’s his first nationals.”

“Some things never change.”

“Tell me about it.” Kenjirou pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks sleepy. “I still don’t know how this whole captain thing works.”

“Mm?”

“I don’t really know what I’m doing, and I’m not good at talking to people. It’s nothing like last year.” Kenjirou looks down, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s a miracle we’re going to nationals at all. It was a full five-set at finals.” 

“I’m sure you’re doing good enough, Kenji.”

Kenjirou’s eyes go wide. “Did you just call me  _ Kenji _ ?”

Eita instinctively puts a hand over his mouth. Shit. “Maybe.”

“Oh.” Kenjirou blinks, and he still looks mostly frozen. “It isn’t... _ bad _ , I guess.”

“You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“I could be.” Kenjirou smirks. “I could just be saving my blackmail for later.”

Eita rolls his eyes. There’s the Kenjirou he knows and loves. Nice to come home to after a day of hell college and hell work. 

“I miss you.”

“What?” Eita looks at the screen again. Kenjirou’s frowning, and it’s not his usual little-emotion pout, but he actually looks miserable. “I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“Well, I do.” Kenjirou takes a deep breath before he starts talking again. “When are you coming back?”

“December 21st.” Eita smiles without really meaning to. “The winter solstice.”

Kenjirou chuckles. “I’ve never really liked winter that much.”

“Right?” Eita puts his elbow on his desk and rests his head on his palm. “It’s so cold and dark all the time, why would anyone get any enjoyment out of that?”

“Don’t know.” Kenjirou shrugs. 

“Well...” Eita lets out a breath. “I miss you, too.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m  _ not _ .” Eita pouts. “Honestly, I wish I could just kiss you right now.”

“Kiss your damn screen, Mr. Desperate.” 

“Shut up, you know you want to.”

Kenjirou blushes. Checkmate. “Wait a month, will you?”

“I’ll try.” Eita is about to see something else when he sees Kenjirou stretching his arms over his head. “Are you tired?”

“Yeah.” Kenjirou’s nod is interrupted by a particularly adorable yawn. “I’ve had a lot of late nights.”

“School?”

“Mmhmm.” Kenjirou leans back in his chair, almost nodding off. “Only a few months left to go.”

“Senioritis or nostalgia?”

“Both.” Kenjirou gives a satisfied hum. “Definitely both.”

There’s a sound from Kenjirou’s room, like a door opening. His head whips over to the left for a second before the look on his face goes from content to very slightly irritated. “Hold on, that’s Taichi. I’ll kick him out.”

“So you’re on a first-name basis with him but not me.”

“We’re roommates, it just happened.” Kenjirou turns back to the door again, and after telling Kawanishi to go to Goshiki’s room and stop ruining his Skype date - those exact words, too, which almost makes Eita outright laugh, but he’s not going to break character that easily - the door shuts again. “Okay, he’s gone.” 

“See, you do have authority.”

“He said Goshiki’s more interesting than me.” Kenjirou rolls his eyes. 

“But which one of you am I dating?”

Kenjirou’s mouth falls open. “Eita, are you trying to be flirty?”

“Don’t know. That’s up for interpretation.”

“You’re the worst.” There it is. The beautiful Shirabu Kenjirou smile that Eita’s only seen twice, and not since he graduated. He missed it more than he knew.

“I know.”

Kenjirou yawns again. “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, sweet dreams.”

“Thanks.” Kenjirou’s about to move his mouse and end the call when he pauses, looking down at the floor. “...Love you.”

Eita’s cheeks turn even redder. How is he still alive? “Love you, too.”

He ends the call first, staring at the screen longer than necessary after it’s over.

_ Forty days. _

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) | [everything-else blog](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
